The Infection
by ToxicDoom165
Summary: Rainbow Dash just awoke from a coma to find a world ravished by an unknown infection...she is searching for any means to survive the wasteland that is Equestria...can she survive?
1. Awoken

**Hello bronies of all shape,size,form and fassion! I am ToxicDoom165,here with my first FanFiction ****EVER****...I hope it wont be my last FanFiction ever...I want this to be a long story kind of like ****"The 7th Element"****. An amazing story,writen by a man named...well...I don't actually know him in person...but his ID name is thunderhawk6894...a man that,with his story,kept me on the edge of my seat the entire time...go check out his story...you wont regreat it...Now...with out further adieu...my story...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awoken**

Rainbow Dash awoke with a gasp,as she looked around,she realized she was in Ponyville Urgent Care.

"Uhhhh...my head..."moaned the rainbow-maned pegasus. As she sat up there was a sharp pain in her left wing.

She looked down and it was bandaged to her body...she sighed..."Pinkie...you really did it now..."

There was a crash from the hallway,as Dash's vision finall adjusted to the darkness...she looked out the small

window on the door...there was the silhouette of an average sized pony...slowly shuffling allong.

Dash was slow to start,but she soon was on her feet again...before she left though...she remembered something...her eyes lit up...she dashed to the table next to the bed.

When she reached it...her expression lightened,there was a picture...It was of a blue pegasus,with a brown mane and tail...the cutie mark was blocked by the wing,but Dash knew what it was...a bass clef...

"Dan..."said Dash in a calm tone..."I miss you."

As she left the room,she looked around for the pony she just saw...but nopony was there. The hallway was unusually cluttered with junk...like everyone left in a hurry...

As she was walking down the hallway...she noticed that there were stains on the walls...the stains looked oddly like...blood...as if there was a fight in the hospital...no...not a fight...a massacre.

Rainbow was starting to become worried...then she looked down at Dan's the picture...there was writing on the back...Dash read aloud "Never slow down...love Ace" she gave out a small laugh...the thought of him putting that name on the photo made her laugh...she allready new it was a joke...still...

She stopped dead...she looked to her right...there was a set of locked doors...she looked in the window,and her blood ran cold. In the middle of the hallway...under the only working light...was a pony...what was left of one that is...she was stripped of almost completely of flesh...but Dash could recognise her. She was the nurse who was helping her out when the docter was away...she seamed so nice...

Dash had to look away...she couldent stand looking at the nurse who had taken such great care of her...until she blacked out...and woke up to this..."How long was I out?" Dash asked no one in particular.

She walked further down the hallway...she came to stairwell it was pitch black...but she managed to make it down to an exit. As she opened the door light flooded the stairwell...for a moment,she was blinded...but when she opened her eyes...she gasped..."Oh Celestia...what happened?"

She was looking out at a true nightmare. Corpses littered everywere...lucky they were covered in blankets and only their hooves were visible...but she knew what horors were under the blanket...she thought of the nurse.

After about about a minute,she started walking...she was walking around the outskirts of Ponyville...then she thought of her home...she ran as fast as she could...to the hill her house floats over.

The sun started going down...but she didn't stop to look at the sunset...she kept running...

Whe she reached the hill she looked up to see the beautiful cloud home she designed here self...though the usual liquid rainbow that usually flows out the side has run dry...the house still looked magnificent.

It was dark but she could still see the house...she jumped as high as she could...

She tried to fly...but crashed to the ground,forgetting about her wing...when she looked up she saw something in the distance. It looked like a pair of eyes staring at her from the edge of the Everfree Forest...It started moving closer...but Dash didn't stick around.

She ran as fast as she could...thinking of were she could go to find out what was happening...

then her eyes lit up..."Twilight!" she yelled,running down the empty streats of Ponyville.

"If anypony will know whats going on...Twilight will!" Rainbow thought to herself.

Rounding a corner she stopped dead in her tracks...there it was...the library...only...diffrent...boards on the windows,cracks in the glass,and...blood...splattered on the walls.

But she had to know for sure...she ran up to the building...when she reached the door she raised a hoof and knocked on the door...

There was no answer...she knocked again...still no answer...

She heard something in the distance...Dash turned around around to see three ponies about forty

yards away...slowly moving closer...

She turned and knocked again...still no answer...

she turned around to see ten ponies only a mere fifteen yards off...still shiffling towards her...

She started getting nervous by now...she pounded on the door one more time.

"Hello?" asked Dash "Twilight...Spike...anypony?"

The ponies started getting closer...dash could finally see them clearly...she gasped...they were pale,splatered in blood,and covered in what looked like bite marks...

Dash turned around and furiously banged on the door..."Twilight!" she yelled. "Anypony!"

There was a noise behind the door...as if somepony was moving something heavy...Dash heard the door unlock...then the pony known as Twilight Sparkle stuck her head out.

"Dash!" yelled Twilight in disbelief. "Get in here!"

Once inside Twilight locked the door and moved a heavy shelf aginst it...

"Twilight...what's going on he-" but Dash was cut off by a huge tackle-hug from Twilight.

"Uh...Twilight...what's going on?" asked a very confused Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow...we thought you were dead!" said Twilight with tears of joy starting to flow from her bloodshot eyes...

"W-what?" asked Dash shocked.

But before she could get an answer...she was also tackle-hugged by a very happy Rarity and Fluttershy...

"Darling,your ok!" said rarity,more happy than Dash had ever seen her.

"We were so very sad when you didn't come out of the coma" said Fluttershy in her usual low voice.

C-coma?" said dash puzzled.

"After Pinkie's prank went wrong you were rushed into urgent care with serious heat trauma." said Twilight

"I know that!" said Dash annoyed "I was in a coma?" asked dash looking down confused.

"I'm afraid so Dash..." said Twilight

"Wait...were is Pinkie? asked Dash looking around.

"Um...w-we don't know..." said Fluttershy looking down

Dash looked down and sighed. "Ok...what about Apple Jack?"

Nopony spoke...only looked down at the floor in sadly...but for Rainbow Dash...the silence told her the whole story...

Dash's eyes widened..."N-no..."

* * *

***Gasp* what happened to Apple Jack?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**Oh...The pony in the picture was the OC that thunderhawk6894 let me use!**

**I wont give anything away...but he will play a major role in this story...**

**I am taking OC's so please submit!**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. The Library

**Hello everypony! I have just finished the seccond chapter! **(_as you can see) _**I understand that the first chapter was a little short...but rest assured...I have spent a lot of time making this and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Library**

There was a scream from outside the barricaded door of the library...

There wasn't much noise,other than the occasional scratch at the door...or scream in the distance...

There was a wisper..."I...I can't believe she's gone..."

"Dash...if it wasn't for her...we woulden't be here right now...Apple Jack saved us all." said Twilight Sparkle in a hushed tone.

"No...If I was there...I would have made it out!" said Rainbow Dash in a horse voice...tears trickling down her face.

"Dash..." said Twilight in a sympathetic tone.

"No! I could have made it out...and you all know it!" yelled Dash...tears still trickling down her face so a small puddle was forming around her hooves.

"Dash...your wing is broken...none of us would habe been able to get awat from...from those...things..." said Twilight,trailing off.

"Things...is right,it was dreadful...simply dreadful." said Rarity

"Just stop!" yelled Fluttershy

"They were not...things...Thet were ponies...Our friends!" yelled Fluttershy...tears starting to trickle down her face now...but who could blame her...she seemed to be affected the most by this...this thing. For this was kind,loving,shy Fluttershy...she had taken care of so many creatures...big and small...and to see them all just to fade away...in just a few days. It has clearly taken it's tole on her...

Though all that is true...still nopony expected this outburst from her...

Everypony fell silent...

There was another scream in the distance.

"They are ponies no longer,my dear Fluttershy...all they do is eat,and make things die..." said a voice from the shadows...

Moments later...a zebra emerged...

"From the grave,they will rise...to eat the flesh,before your very eyes." said Zecora in a mysterious rhyme...

"What dose that mean?" asked Twilight.

"Wht ask what it means...everything I say is just as it seams..." Zecora responded.

"Whatever..." said Dash as she wiped her,choking back more tears.

"We don't even know were Pinkie is..." said Dash...

Twilight looked out the window...

"There is a small group of them outside Sugarcube Corner." whispered Twilight,looking through a small crack between the boards on the window.

"So...someone's alive in there...probably Pinkie." said Dash

She gave a faint smile...thinking of Pinkie _"assaulting them with cake" _as she once put it with spike...but then Dash's expression hardened again...thinking of what they could do to the innocent party pony...

"Twilight!" yelled Spike running up the stairs. "I found the book you wanted!"

"Shhhh!" whispered Dash "Do you want those things to hear us?"

"Oh...sorry." whispered Spike.

"Yes! Thanks Spike." said Twilight.

"Um...what is that?" asked Fluttershy

"An old book of ledgends..." said Twilight.

Twilight flipped through a few pages...

"Here it is..." announced Twilight.

"Great legend number fifteen...the undead..." said Twilight.

The few ponies glanced around the room...and stepped closer,so they could hear...

"The...the undead?" repeated Fluttershy in a scared tone.

"The undead outbreak is a plague,but there is no cure...the only way to stop the virus from spreading...is...is to kill the host..." said Twilight,she looked up at her friends...then continues reading "Anypony can get infected...the virus is spread through an opening in the skin...or bite..."

Dash thought about the ponies outside...the bite marks...

"But...how did this start...and why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know...but a better question is how do we stop it?" asked Twilight.

"The book said wa need to kill the host..." said Dash

"But..." objected Fluttershy

"Do you want to stop this virus...thing..." asked Dash in a harsh tone.

"Yes but..." said Fluttershy but she was interrupted by Rainbow Dash before she could finish.

"Then it's settled...but...how do we do this?" asked Dash.

"To kill what is already dead...just take something hard,and smash the head." said Zecora

"But that would make one awful mess." objected Rarity.

"Who Cares!" yelled Dash.

"Well...if you want to get filthy,I won't stop you...but I won't help." said Rarity

"Oh yes you will! If you want to make it out of here alive,you will! yelled Dash walking toward Rarity.

Rarity getting nervous inched back,but her rump was already to the wall...

"Enough!" yelled Twilight "We need to stop fighting!"

Rainbow and Rarity both looked down at there hooves...ashamed...

"Twilight!" yelled Spike freaking out for some reason...

"What now spike?" asked Twilight annoyed.

"We have a problem!" said spike still freaking out...

As they tried to calm him...something horrable happened...

They heard a crash from downstairs...

"Oh no..." said Twilight in a truly terrified voice...

* * *

**Five Days Ago**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

"Woohoo!" yelled Apple Jack "This is gonna be a great apple bucking season,I can already tell!"

There was a moan behind her...

Apple Jack whipped around "Who's there?"

Big Macintosh stumbled out of the shadows...

"Oh...hey Big Mac...ya startled me." said Apple Jack

Big Macintosh moaned again...

"Uh...Big Mac...you ok? asked Apple Jack

Then Apple Jack noticed blood flowing out of what looked like a bite mark on his neck...

"What in tarnation happened!" asked Apple Jack in shock.

Big Macintosh started slowly moving toward Apple Jack...

"We gotta get you some help!" said Apple Jack trying to stay calm.

Big Macintosh lunged at Apple Jack but wasn't fast enough,Apple Jack jumped away.

"Big Mac,what in Equestria are you doing?" asked Apple Jack in alarm.

Big Macintosh lunged again.

But Apple Jack realized by now,what Big Macintosh was doing,because she saw his jaws slam shut in this lunge.

"What are ya doing...trying to bite me!" yelled Apple Jack as she jumped back.

Big Macintosh was still recovering from the last lunge when Apple Jack bucked him hard in the chin,darting in the other direction.

Running as fast as she could toward Ponyville...still in shock from what just happened...

* * *

**Present Day**

**Ponyville Library**

There was a crash from downstairs...

"Oh no..." said Twilight in a truly terrified voice...

"We need to leave...now." said Twilight trying to stay calm.

"How?" asked Dash with obvious sarcasm "Jump off the balcony?"

"Yes..." said Twilight dryly

"What!" yelled Dash,Rarity,and Fluttershy in unison.

"There aren't any other options..." said Twilight.

"We can't jump off the balcony!" objected Rarity. "We could get hurt!"

"Or killed!" added Dash

"Well...what do you sugge-" but Twilight was cut off by an explosion from down stairs.

"What the F-" but luckily Dash was also cut off by a familiar voice...

"Bolt!" said the familiar voice. "You ok?"

"Yeah...i'm fine..." replied the one known as Bolt. "Just a scratch!"

Dashes eyed widened...

She dashed downstairs...

"Dash...wait!" yelled Twilight,running after Dash.

When Dash reached the bottom of the stairs...she was shocked...

Three ponies forming a wall between her and those...those things...

The first...

A mare...Unicorn...with a navy blue coat...a red mane...with some sort of wall as a cutie mark...

Then the second...

A stallion...Pegasus...with a light grey coat...a red and black mane...and some sort of device...with a wire sticking out of it as the cutie mark...

And the third...

Dash gasped..."D-Dan?" she asked out loud...but she already knew the answer...It was Dan...the hero of Equestria...the love of her life...

"Hay Ace!" yelled the mare...holding a group of those things at bay with some sort of riot-shield she just pulled off of her back..."This the girl?" she asked leaning her head in Dash's direction...

Dan looked in Dash's direction...he gave Dash a small smile..."Yeah,Rita...that's my Dashie..." he said with a grin...

The mare known as Rita rolled her eyes..."Bolt!" she shouted at the grey stallion..."Get them out of here...bring them to Bolt!"

The grey stallion looked confused...tilting his head slightly sideways.

"For crying out loud!" she yelled getting annoyed...still holding those things at bay..."The engineer!"

When Rita said this...the one known as Bolt understood...

He flew in their direction...

He had a serious look on his face..."Follow me..." and with that...they were off...through the hole in the wall,the group had apparently entered through...

But before she left...she had given Dan a look of doubt...

"Don't worry...we will see each other again..." he said with a reassuring smile...

Dan was now in his Element armor...ready to fight off the group...he gave Dash one more nod and turned around...to face the group of enemies...

* * *

**Well that was interesting...wasn't it?**

**Find out what happens next...**

**OCs:**

**Rita Liation: QuickSilverPaul**

**Bolt: **_(yours_ truly) _(Pegasus)_**ToxicDoom165**

**Bolt:** (engineer) (never actually appeared...just mentioned) (wanted to clear that up...so no one gets offended) **EchoWolf31**

**Dan:**_ (Ace) _**thunderhawk6894 **

**Hope you liked...**

**Ps. I need some OCs submitted just to die...so If you have one...add that in the OC submission...**

_(recently updated some spelling errors in this and the first chapter...If I missed anything,let me_ know.I_ want perfection.)_


	3. The plan

**Hello again and welcome...To Disney Land! Jk... Now...when we left off...I just killed off two ponies...alot to take in...or is it? I can kill a lot more ponies...but than things would get boring...right? I think I'll just add to the suspense...hate me? (troll face) Now...let's get back to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mission - Get Pinkie**

It was 1:00 in the morning,and all was quiet,accept the cries of a purple unicorn,coming from a small house,in the middle of a dead town...

"Twilight...he...he was a brave stallion,he was here to help,he die-...he passed away with honor,he would be happier knowing you were still happy...and alive..." said a cyan,rainbow-maned pegasus.

"Everything will be okay darling...everything will be okay..." added a white,purple-maned unicorn.

"J-just leave me alone...please?" asked the weeping purple unicorn,now,seeming to be only a shell of her former self,having just watched her beloved brother,wither and die,before her very eyes...

A small purple and green dragon tried to comfort her without success.

There was a sickening crack from down stairs...and Twilight buried her face in the couch cushion,and cried even harder...

There was silence,the the sound of hooves coming up the stairs of the old house.

"The deed is done..." Said a male unicorn,walking up the stairs to join them followed by a pegasus with a clearly broken muzzle...

"Oh...Bolt,let me fix that!" said Rarity jumping up to help with his muzzle.

"It's fine...but thank- Ahh!" ah said,but was cut off by a blast of blue light hitting his broken muzzle.

"Oops...sorry..."said Rarity.

"No...it's fine..." said Electro Bolt,there 'leader' "Hurt a bit though...but no longer broken..." he said holding his muzzle.

Rarity smiled.

Bolt walked over to Rainbow Dash "How's she holding up?" he asked...looking over at Twilight.

"Not well...as you can see..." she replied.

"You think it would be a good idea to start moving again?" he asked.

"No...we won't get very far..." she replied "What can we do?"she asked "We need to save Pinkie..."

"Then we will have to leave them here...won't we?" said a voice cutting in.

They looked over,It was that strange pony from earlier.

"Uhh...Brain Storm...wasn't it?" asked Dash

"Right you are...now...what are we discussing?" he asked.

"We are trying to find out what to do next...you see...we have a friend we need t-" Bolt was explaining but was cut off...

"Yes...you called her...Pinkie...am I right?" he asked "Yes...Is she the one trapped in the shop not too far from here?"

"Yes...that's her...you were there?" asked Rainbow.

"Kind of...I only had a small time to look...who was the stallion with her?" he asked curiously.

"A stallion?" asked Rainbow "What did he look like?"

"Well...he was a pegasus,he was very white,with a blue and black mane...oh...and his eyes were two different colors,one blue...and one...a very pale grey...I couldn't see his cutie mark though,but hey,what can you do...now with the p-" he continued but Rainbow cut him off with a burst of excitement.

"Lightning Flash!" she yelled,causing everpony to look at her "Oh...sorry..." she sat back down.

"Now we have to go!" she told them.

"So...what...just leave them?" asked Bolt,looking over at Twilight and the others"I don't think Ace would like it very much if one of them turned up d- ...missing..." he said.

"We could ask Cryo to look after them!" she said.

"Someone say my name?" asked Cryo looking up.

"Uhh...Yeah...can you come here for a moment?" asked bolt.

"Sure...what do you need?" he asked coming over.

"We...uh...need you to look after twilight and the others...can you do that?" asked Bolt

"Sure...why?" he asked suspiciously.

"We are gonna try to go rescue our friend." responded Rainbow.

"Okay...but...what do I tell them?" he asked.

"Tell them..." Bolt sighed "Tell them the truth..."

"Okay...but...watch your flank out there..." said Cryo.

Electro gave a cocky smile "No problem..."

As they left...they made sure they had something to protect themselves...kitchen knives,and other usable items laying around...bolt actually had a small rig made out of leather straps to fasten a tool (in this case a knife) to his hoof...

"So I don't have to get my face in biting distance of the infected." he said with a grin.

'Infected'

The word lingered in Dash's mind for a moment,it seemed to fit,after all,this was a virus,at least that's what the book said,better than calling them 'things' anyway,

"I can easily make more...just need some leather straps and an old saddle bag buckle..." he offered.

"I'm fine..." replied Dash.

"You?" Bolt asked Brain Storm.

"Why would I need one...I want to make it close and personal when I kill one of the...what did you call them...'Infected'?" he asked.

"Um...okay...so...should we head out?" Bolt asked,looking uncomfortable.

"Yep...all set!" said an apparently ready Rainbow Dash.

"Okay...and you?" he asked **Storm**.

* * *

**CAUTION**

** Breach in forth wall imminent!**

**Brain Storm:** How dare you address me by only my last name!

**ToxicDoom165:** Sorry...

**Brain Storm:** Oh...you will be...you will be...

**ToxicDoom165:** Uh...what are you gonna do?

**Brain Storm:** Why so serious?

**ToxicDoom165:** Oh shit...

**And he was never heard from again...**

_(sorry...I couldn't resist...this will be the last tome I break the forth wall...I promise!) (Props to you if you get the reference)_

* * *

"Yes...yes I am..." he said smiling in his usual creepy way.

"Okay then...let's go." said Bolt opening the door.

To their surprise...there wasn't a soul tn the street...pony or otherwise...

"Uh...creepy..." mumbled Bolt.

"Yeah..."agreed Rainbow.

They slowly made there way to Sugarcube Corner...

"Psst...look...over there..." said Bolt pointing at a small mob of the infected outside Sugarcube Corner.

"There is a small entrance on the side...we don't need to fight If we don't have to..." commented Dash.

But it was too late...one of the infected spotted Rainbows bright colors and alerted the rest...they started moving towards them...surprisingly fast...too fast to think of a running strategy...

"New plan...ATTACK!" Bolt yelled,charging into the group followed by Brain Storm,then Dash...

To dashes surprise,Bolt and Storm were very capable fighters,considering Brain Storm's appearance,she assumed he would be killed relatively quickly,but he was holding his own in this fight,ducking and weaving in and out of range of the infected,and Bolt's Device was really working,at least is seemed more efficient than holding the blade in his mouth...

The group of infected was soon nothing more than a small mass of blood and bodies on the road...

"That all of them?" asked Bolt,he seemed disappointed... "Shame...that was pretty fun"

"Maybe...but I don't usually do that sort of thing...but I will do what I need to...and I do sometimes enjoy myself in the process..." said Brain Storm with that evil grin of his.

"Shall we head inside?" asked Bolt waving to the door.

"Yes...yes we should..." said Dash suppressing a smile.

The door was unlocked...but they had to push a pretty well built barricade out of the way to reach the back room...

As they opened the door...Rainbow was greeted by a big cake to the face...

Bolt and Brain Storm laughes really...**really** hard

Dash was also greeted by a huge bear hug...

"Dash!" yelled a very happy white pegasus.

"Lightning!" yelled Dash wiping cake off of her face...

"Pinkie" yelled a pink pony jumping out of the room...landing on top of Rainbow Dash and Lightning Flash.

Then Bolt and Brain Storm lost it...they were in tears they were laughing so hard...

But...the laughter was short lived...Rainbow noticed a bandage on Pinkies arm...with a small blood patch on it...

"P-pinkie...what happened to your arm?" asked Dash...fearing It might be a bite.

Was it too late to save her friend?

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnn...**

**I told you I would add to the suspense...didn't I?**

**Any problems? Good... *troll face***

**Nah...but really...I hope you liked the chapter...and sorry again for tha broken forth wall...I'll try to fix it later...but for now...see ya later!**

**OCs**

**Cryo: Xionic13**

**Brain Storm: BrainStorm123**

**Electro Bolt: ToxicDoom165**

**Lightning Flash: Lightning Flash**

* * *

**Ps. Just recently patched up the MANY errors...Damn...I need to get a proper spell check...**


	4. Mission: Get Pinkie

**Hello again and welcome...To Disney Land! Jk... Now...when we left off...I just killed off two ponies...alot to take in...or is it? I can kill a lot more ponies...but than things would get boring...right? I think I'll just add to the suspense...hate me? (troll face) Now...let's get back to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mission - Get Pinkie**

It was 1:00 in the morning,and all was quiet,accept the cries of a purple unicorn,coming from a small house,in the middle of a dead town...

"Twilight...he...he was a brave stallion,he was here to help,he die-...he passed away with honor,he would be happier knowing you were still happy...and alive..." said a cyan,rainbow-maned pegasus.

"Everything will be okay darling...everything will be okay..." added a white,purple-maned unicorn.

"J-just leave me alone...please?" asked the weeping purple unicorn,now,seeming to be only a shell of her former self,having just watched her beloved brother,wither and die,before her very eyes...

A small purple and green dragon tried to comfort her without success.

There was a sickening crack from down stairs...and Twilight buried her face in the couch cushion,and cried even harder...

There was silence,the the sound of hooves coming up the stairs of the old house.

"The deed is done..." Said a male unicorn,walking up the stairs to join them followed by a pegasus with a clearly broken muzzle...

"Oh...Bolt,let me fix that!" said Rarity jumping up to help with his muzzle.

"It's fine...but thank- Ahh!" ah said,but was cut off by a blast of blue light hitting his broken muzzle.

"Oops...sorry..."said Rarity.

"No...it's fine..." said Electro Bolt,there 'leader' "Hurt a bit though...but no longer broken..." he said holding his muzzle.

Rarity smiled.

Bolt walked over to Rainbow Dash "How's she holding up?" he asked...looking over at Twilight.

"Not well...as you can see..." she replied.

"You think it would be a good idea to start moving again?" he asked.

"No...we won't get very far..." she replied "What can we do?"she asked "We need to save Pinkie..."

"Then we will have to leave them here...won't we?" said a voice cutting in.

They looked over,It was that strange pony from earlier.

"Uhh...Brain Storm...wasn't it?" asked Dash

"Right you are...now...what are we discussing?" he asked.

"We are trying to find out what to do next...you see...we have a friend we need t-" Bolt was explaining but was cut off...

"Yes...you called her...Pinkie...am I right?" he asked "Yes...Is she the one trapped in the shop not too far from here?"

"Yes...that's her...you were there?" asked Rainbow.

"Kind of...I only had a small time to look...who was the stallion with her?" he asked curiously.

"A stallion?" asked Rainbow "What did he look like?"

"Well...he was a pegasus,he was very white,with a blue and black mane...oh...and his eyes were two different colors,one blue...and one...a very pale grey...I couldn't see his cutie mark though,but hey,what can you do...now with the p-" he continued but Rainbow cut him off with a burst of excitement.

"Lightning Flash!" she yelled,causing everpony to look at her "Oh...sorry..." she sat back down.

"Now we have to go!" she told them.

"So...what...just leave them?" asked Bolt,looking over at Twilight and the others"I don't think Ace would like it very much if one of them turned up d- ...missing..." he said.

"We could ask Cryo to look after them!" she said.

"Someone say my name?" asked Cryo looking up.

"Uhh...Yeah...can you come here for a moment?" asked bolt.

"Sure...what do you need?" he asked coming over.

"We...uh...need you to look after twilight and the others...can you do that?" asked Bolt

"Sure...why?" he asked suspiciously.

"We are gonna try to go rescue our friend." responded Rainbow.

"Okay...but...what do I tell them?" he asked.

"Tell them..." Bolt sighed "Tell them the truth..."

"Okay...but...watch your flank out there..." said Cryo.

Electro gave a cocky smile "No problem..."

As they left...they made sure they had something to protect themselves...kitchen knives,and other usable items laying around...bolt actually had a small rig made out of leather straps to fasten a tool (in this case a knife) to his hoof...

"So I don't have to get my face in biting distance of the infected." he said with a grin.

'Infected'

The word lingered in Dash's mind for a moment,it seemed to fit,after all,this was a virus,at least that's what the book said,better than calling them 'things' anyway,

"I can easily make more...just need some leather straps and an old saddle bag buckle..." he offered.

"I'm fine..." replied Dash.

"You?" Bolt asked Brain Storm.

"Why would I need one...I want to make it close and personal when I kill one of the...what did you call them...'Infected'?" he asked.

"Um...okay...so...should we head out?" Bolt asked,looking uncomfortable.

"Yep...all set!" said an apparently ready Rainbow Dash.

"Okay...and you?" he asked **Storm**.

* * *

**CAUTION**

** Breach in forth wall imminent!**

**Brain Storm:** How dare you address me by only my last name!

**ToxicDoom165:** Sorry...

**Brain Storm:** Oh...you will be...you will be...

**ToxicDoom165:** Uh...what are you gonna do?

**Brain Storm:** Why so serious?

**ToxicDoom165:** Oh shit...

**And he was never heard from again...**

_(sorry...I couldn't resist...this will be the last tome I break the forth wall...I promise!) (Props to you if you get the reference)_

* * *

"Yes...yes I am..." he said smiling in his usual creepy way.

"Okay then...let's go." said Bolt opening the door.

To their surprise...there wasn't a soul tn the street...pony or otherwise...

"Uh...creepy..." mumbled Bolt.

"Yeah..."agreed Rainbow.

They slowly made there way to Sugarcube Corner...

"Psst...look...over there..." said Bolt pointing at a small mob of the infected outside Sugarcube Corner.

"There is a small entrance on the side...we don't need to fight If we don't have to..." commented Dash.

But it was too late...one of the infected spotted Rainbows bright colors and alerted the rest...they started moving towards them...surprisingly fast...too fast to think of a running strategy...

"New plan...ATTACK!" Bolt yelled,charging into the group followed by Brain Storm,then Dash...

To dashes surprise,Bolt and Storm were very capable fighters,considering Brain Storm's appearance,she assumed he would be killed relatively quickly,but he was holding his own in this fight,ducking and weaving in and out of range of the infected,and Bolt's Device was really working,at least is seemed more efficient than holding the blade in his mouth...

The group of infected was soon nothing more than a small mass of blood and bodies on the road...

"That all of them?" asked Bolt,he seemed disappointed... "Shame...that was pretty fun"

"Maybe...but I don't usually do that sort of thing...but I will do what I need to...and I do sometimes enjoy myself in the process..." said Brain Storm with that evil grin of his.

"Shall we head inside?" asked Bolt waving to the door.

"Yes...yes we should..." said Dash suppressing a smile.

The door was unlocked...but they had to push a pretty well built barricade out of the way to reach the back room...

As they opened the door...Rainbow was greeted by a big cake to the face...

Bolt and Brain Storm laughes really...**really** hard

Dash was also greeted by a huge bear hug...

"Dash!" yelled a very happy white pegasus.

"Lightning!" yelled Dash wiping cake off of her face...

"Pinkie" yelled a pink pony jumping out of the room...landing on top of Rainbow Dash and Lightning Flash.

Then Bolt and Brain Storm lost it...they were in tears they were laughing so hard...

But...the laughter was short lived...Rainbow noticed a bandage on Pinkies arm...with a small blood patch on it...

"P-pinkie...what happened to your arm?" asked Dash...fearing It might be a bite.

Was it too late to save her friend?

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnn...**

**I told you I would add to the suspense...didn't I?**

**Any problems? Good... *troll face***

**Nah...but really...I hope you liked the chapter...and sorry again for tha broken forth wall...I'll try to fix it later...but for now...see ya later!**

**OCs**

**Cryo: Xionic13**

**Brain Storm: BrainStorm123**

**Electro Bolt: ToxicDoom165**

**Lightning Flash: Lightning Flash**

* * *

**Ps. Just recently patched up the MANY errors...Damn...I need to get a proper spell check...**


	5. Surrounded

**I'm back again everypony! I'm no longer on vacation! Now...hmm...were did we leave off? Oh! I remember! Now...let's get started shall we? **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surrounded**

"P-pinkie...what happened to you're arm?" asked the rainbow-maned pegasus.

"What?" asked the pink party pony "Oh...this?" she asked looking at the bandage "I got a nasty cut when I got scared by Lightning here...scared me right into the edge of the counter...but it's okay now!" she finished with a giggle.

The group let out a sigh of relieve.

"What?" asked Pinkie.

"We thought you were bitten." Said Electro Bolt.

"Why would it matter if she were bitten? asked Lightning Flash confused.

"Because...that's how this thing spreads...It's pretty much a virus..." said Rainbow Dash.

"That would explain a lot...any other news?" asked Lightning.

"The others are okay...well...almost all of the others..." said Rainbow.

"Almost?" asked Pinkie,looking concerned.

"We'll tell you later...but right now...we need to leave." said Bolt.

"That might be a problem..." said Brain Storm,looking out the window.

"Why?" asked Bolt.

"See for you're self." replied Brain Storm,waving a hoof at the window.

As Bolt walked over to the window,he froze.

"Cud!" yelled Bolt slamming a hoof into the table.

"What?" asked Dash,trotting over.

"Their...their everywhere" said Bolt

"No..." gasped Rainbow as she looked out the window,hoping it wouldn't be as bad as Bolt made it sound,but it was worse.

They were quite literally everywhere,in the street,on roof tops,and what scared Dash the most...was that their were a few infected pegasi with still enough feathers on their decaying wings to get off the ground.

"T-they can fly..." said Rainbow in a barely audible wisper,utterly shocked.

"Huh?" asked Bolt.

Dash turned to Bolt with a look of utter horror on her face "They can fly..." she said.

"W-what!" everypony yelled in unison.

"H-how is that possible?" asked Lightning Flash who seemed to be having a panic attack.

"I don't know...b-but we need to find a way to escape...and now flying out isn't an option." said Bolt.

"It was an option before?" asked Rainbow looking at her injured wing.

"Oh...right..." said Bolt.

By now the infected started clawing at the doors and windows...

"We need to find a way out,now!" said Bolt franticly looking around for an exit.

"Is there some sort of...hmm...tunnel system linked to this candy shop?" asked Brain Storm.

"Well...no...but there is a storm water drainage cover in the back room...we had it installed in case of a flood." said Pinkie.

"No." replied Bolt quickly.

"Why not?" asked Lightning impatiently.

"That would lead to the sewer...and we already lost somepony down there..." replied Bolt,saddened.

"What happened down there bolt?" asked Rainbow concerned.

"I-I don't want to talk about it..." said Bolt.

"It'll be okay Bolt...tell us." said Rainbow placing a hoof on Bolts shoulder in a sympathetic manner.

"Fine...if you must know..." started Bolt.

* * *

**Ponyville Sewers **

**11:27 pm.**

The sound of hooves against cement echoed off the walls of the sewer,and four figures could be made out in the dim lighting,Three Pegasi,and an Earth pony.

A blue pegasus,with a brown mane and tail,and a bass clef for a cutie mark.

A grey pegasus,with a black and red mane and tail,with a computer mouse as a cutie mark.

A grey pegasus with a brown mane and tail,and a red wing for a cutie mark.

And a navy blue earth pony with a red mane and tail,with a wall as a cutie mark.

"Uhh...It's so dark!" rang a voice in the darkness "I can't see a bucking thing!"

"Keep quiet Bolt!" whispered a female voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah...all i'm saying is I could use some light." Said Bolt.

"Yeah..." chuckled another voice,this one belonging to a stallion "A good lantern would be more helpful than that shield of yours Rita."

Rita sighed "Ace...help me out!" she asked the one leading the group.

"Bolt, Albert keep quiet!" said Ace quietly "We don't want those things to find us!"

"I'm just say-" started Albert but he was cut off by Ace.

"It doesn't matter what you are trying to say,I know it's dark,and I know we could use some light." said Ace "But if we were carrying a lantern,those things would be able to spot us from a mile away...and the same goes for talking...understand?"

"Y-yes" said Albert quietly.

They continued walking in silence.

All of a sudden Ace halted...bringing the group to a stop.

"What is it Ace?" asked Bolt.

"Shhh" Shushed Ace trying to listen...

Ace heard a faint dragging noise from behind them...slowly getting closer.

"We need to move...now." said Ace in a panicked tone.

"W-what?" asked Bolt confused "Why?"

"They're coming." said Ace looking off into the shadows.

Just then...the dragging noise stopped.

"I don't see anything..." said Albert.

With that...there was a dry scream in the distance,and the sound of several hoof steps spiraling towards them.

"Run!" yelled Bolt

"As they were running...they heard the mob of infected getting closer,they were out of options.

Just then,Rita found a small room on the side of the tunnel...covered by a thick steel door...

"In here!" she yelled opening the door to the room.

Once they were all inside,she slammed the door shut,and turned the old rusted lock.

Unlike the tunnels,this room still hat working lights,and appeared to be untouched by the infected,but the only exit was back the way they came,or a small hole in the ceiling.

"Great..." said Albert "We're trapped...any more great ideas Rita?"

"Yeah...how about I bang you upside the head with my shield?" she said angrily.

"Hey!" yelled Ace "We do have a way out!" He said looking at the hole in the ceiling.

"That's way to small for us to fit through!" said Albert.

"Buck!" yelled Ace banging his hoof against the wall.

"Well...I could make it bigger..." Said bolt.

Everypony looked at him,confused.

"Ya know that abandoned Red Hooves base we went to?" he asked.

Everypony still looked confused.

"Well...I took something." said Bolt pulling out a small sack from his saddlebag.

Now,everypony started getting nervous.

Then...he pulled out a small fuse.

"Are you insane!?" everypony yelled in unison.

"Look...the area around the looks a little weaker than the rest of the ceiling." Bolt explained "If I set this on the other side...It WILL make the hole larger."

"Or kill us!" protested Rita.

"If we can't make that hole any bigger,we'll die here anyway!" yelled Bolt

They waited in silence...for somepony...anypony to respond.

"Do it..." said Ace.

More silence followed...

"Okay...everypony stand back" Said Bolt,sticking the fuse in the bag,and flying up to the ceiling.\

"If this works...we'll need to move fast" said Ace "That door is pretty old...and there is a pretty good chance it won't last through the impact."

After Ace said that,Bolt lit the fuse ant forced the bomb to the other side.

As he started flying back...something went wrong...the bomb blew up early.

The shock wave slammed Bolt against the wall,and blew down the door.

Ace ran over to help Bolt,while Albert was helping Rita out of the hole.

Bolt was regaining his balance when he heard the screams of the infected.

"Lets go!" Yelled Ace flying through the hole.

Bolt flew through the hole and reached a hoof down so Albert could climb up.

"Come on!" yelled Bolt while Albert grabbed on.

Bolt started pulling him up,when the infected started filling the,and grabbed his legs.

"Gah!" yelled Albert when they started pulling him down. "Pull me up!"

"I am!" yelled Bolt "A little help guys!"

Ace and Rita ran over to help...but it was no use...one of the infected managed to bite his legs...he was beyond help.

"ahh!" yelled Albert when he felt the teeth sink into hes leg. "L-let go Bolt!"

"What!?" yelled Bolt "No!"

"I've been bitten!" yelled Albert "You know what will happen!"

"Dammit Albert!" yelled Bolt "Just stop struggling with me,I'm trying to help you!"

But Albert was don trying to explain.

"See ya later...guys..." said Albert,pushing away from Bolt...and falling into the mob of infected.

"Noooooooooo!"

* * *

**Finally! I was beginning to think I would never find the time to post a new chapter...betwiin band camp...and just having a terminal case of procrastination.**

**But I finished it. **

**OCs:**

** Blue 'Ace' Bass (Dan) : thunderhawk6894**

**Rita Liation : QuickSilverPaul**

**Electro Bolt : ToxicDoom165 (Me XD)**

**Albert E. Isse : QuickSilverPaul (Thanks for submitting me a pony just to kill man!)**

**Ps. Sorry if I dismissed the "Pinkie might be infected" a little to easily...I was just in a hurry to finish this fast...I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer than the few months they already did...**


	6. Back in the Sewers

**Back again folks! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones! Also...I'm starting a new story called My Little Pony: The Dark Descent. I only have the prologue out so far...I just want enough good reviews so I know I'll have lots of support on the project...wanna go check it out?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back in the Sewers**

**Ponyville**

**2:43 am**

All was quiet,after hearing Electro Bolt's chilling story...everypony understood why he was reluctant to go back into the sewers...but be that as it may,it didn't change anything...they were still surrounded...and had no other options.

"So...that's what happened then?" asked a Rainbow maned Pegasus.

"Yeah...I watched one of my best friends get eaten alive...by those...THOSE BUCKING THINGS!" yelled Electro Bolt slamming a hoof into the table,as tears started welling in his eyes...then he sat back down on his haunches "It's my fault...it's all my fault...i'm the reason he's dead."

All was quiet.

These words...this haunting story...had an effect on everypony.

Rainbow was sitting on the counter...staring at a picture of Dan...Ace as most ponies knew him.

Electro Bolt was sitting in a chair...hooves over his face.

Lightning Flash had his front legs wrapped around Pinkie Pie...trying to comfort her.

They all sat in silence for a while...until somepony broke the silence.

"Oh give it a rest already!" yelled Brain Storm.

Everypony looked up in surprise.

"Why in Celestias name are we just sitting around waiting to die!?" he yelled slamming a hoof into the table "We know what to expect,we can...and will make it!.

"But..." started Bolt,but he was cut off.

"You lost a pony...these things happen!" yelled Brain Storm "But If we don't move now...we will all die!"

Everypony was silent,thinking about what Brain Storm said,processing each word...it made sense...he was right.

"Okay..." somepony spoke up...it was Bolt "What's the plan for when we get out of here?"

"Simple." said Rainbow "We haul flank back to the safe house."

Awkward silence...

"That's it?" asked Lightning.

"Pretty much..." said Rainbow,shrugging.

Silence...

"Okay then..." said Lightning.

"So...when do we head down?" asked Electro.

"Now is good..." Said Brain Storm.

"I'll get the key to the grate!" yelled Pinkie with the usual "Pinkie Pie enthusiasm".

"Okay...let's go!" yelled Rainbow trotting over to the back storage room with the storm drainage grate.

As pinkie unlocked the door...Brain Storm felt that something didn't feel right...almost like they were being watched...but he quickly shook the feeling,thinking it was just Electro's story getting to him.

As he started climbing down into the grate...he saw the silhouette of something against a wall outside the window...It looked almost like a pony...but...It wasn't Infected...

Again,he just shook the strange feeling...

He continued climbing down,then he heard it...

Laughter...

But this wasn't normal...it was strange...as if done by a mad pony...one that's sanity is non existent...almost...threatening...like the cackle of a hyena...

Then,the grate caved in...buts of rubble fell down the ladder...crashing into Brain Storm before he had time to move.

"Gah!" he yelled as he heard a sickening crack as he was pinned to the ground by the rubble.

As the group ran to his aid,they heard it...

Laughter.

They continues running until they reached him.

"Dammit!" yelled Electro pulling the rather large rock off of Brain Storms leg.

"Are you okay!?" asked Lightning sitting down next to Storm.

"Oh yes!" yelled Storm sarcastically "I'm fine,my legs just broken,nothing serious!"

"Yeah...sorry..." said Lightning.

"Can you walk?" asked Rainbow.

"I doubt it..." said Storm rubbing his leg.

"Dammit,dammit,dammit!" yelled Electro Bolt,pounding his hoof into the ground "I knew we shouldn't have come sown here!"

"It's f- Ah!" yelled Brain when Rainbow and Lightning helped him up"It's alright...we were bucked if we stayed up there...and a broken leg isn't gonna kill me."

Electro let out a sigh.

"Okay...but we need to stay quiet...and Rainbow...be careful with him...I don't want him crying out and attracting a horde of those things." instructed Electro.

"What about me?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"You...jut try not to be so...uh..." Electro started,but he couldn't find the the right words.

"Try to be less...Pinkie..." finished Rainbow.

"Got it!"she said.

"Okay...let's move." said Electro as he started walking into the tunnel.

They walked in silence for a while until they heard a familiar sound...one that didn't usually bring good luck.

Laughter.

Everypony looked around,ready for the worst...but it never came...only silence.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know...a better question is WHO do you think it's coming from?" replied Electro.

"All I know is that whoever this pony is...he caused this." said Storm looking at his broken leg.

"We'll find out sooner or later...I think..." said Electro.

"I hope he doesn't try to attack...we might not be able to fend him off with...uh...I never got you're name.

"Brain Storm..." said Storm.

"Nice to meet you then..." said Lightning.

"Likewise." replied Storm.

They walked in silence for a while...when it came back...only louder.

Laughter...it seemed to be getting closer every time...this could be a problem if the group had to come face to fave with whoever or whatever was making the noise...so they sped up...trying to make up for lost time.

The group was surprised to find that the sewers were completely empty.

This had them worried...why was it empty? Was Electro lying? Or...did something kill everything sown here?

And then...it came...

Laughter...it was the loudest it's ever been...ringing in their ears...but this wasn't a short burst of laughter,it was continuous...it didn't stop like the others did...

Then there was a plash of light...a pony appeared...it was completely shrouded under it cloak it was wearing...the only thing visible were it's eyes..half moon shapes facing the opposite of one another.

The figure started to speek...

"Welcome! Welcome to the show! I am you're host! The Grim Jester!"

* * *

**Le Gasp!**

**A new villain?**

**How is this possible?**

**What will happen next?**

**Why am I stealing Thunderhawk's bit of asking questions I already know the answer to?**

**Oh Yeah! I don't know the answers to them yet! I make up the story as I go!**

**OCs:**

**Lightning Flash : Lightning Flash**

**Brain Storm : BrainStorm123 (sorry for breaking your arm...I needed a plot builder :P )**

**Electro Bolt : ToxicDoom165**

**Grim Jester : Timefathr64**


End file.
